Sky Dancers: Skyla Is Ill
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when dame/ queen Skyla gets ill its up to the sky dancers to find out what's wrong with meanwhile her and Skyler's daughter serenity is trying to escape her uncles grasps will the sky dancers find a cure will serenity be free and will Skyla's family be new again found out here one Skyla is ill
1. Chapter 1

**Skydancers :Skyla is ill**

 **chapter 1 queen Skyla is ill**

 **dame skyla was walking around her studio watching , her students dance she was weak tried drained nnauseous feverish dizzy,**

 **angelica said dame skyla are you alright , angelica looks with worry she loved her teacher and so did the others she was there queen! so of course she**

 **was worried, Skyla said I'm fine angelica just little light headed , they all notice she sounded weak and slam breeze jade Camille looked worried she** **  
**

 **noticed and smiled weakly , she said angelica slam jade Camille breeze you don't have to worry I'm fine there's nothing to worry about,**

 **slam said dame Skyla you don't look fine maybe you should go lay down , and breeze said slams right you don't look well you should rest ,  
**

 **she smiled at them she was about to protest when she got dizzy, and her vision burled and she collapsed and passed out they ran over to her**

 **looking worry, breeze said come on we need to get her to her room , they all nodded and breeze and slam carry her to her room laying her on**

 **the bed angelica pulls back the covers and covers her up, Camille said what are we going to do if she wakes up, Jade said we should take turns** **  
**

 **watching her, they agreed and they took turns watching it was jade turn when she woke up her eyes flutter opens and she moaned and jade**

 **looks at her and she said dame Skyla you awake? , she sat up and got up and stood up jade rushed over to her side, jade said dame Skyla you**

 **shouldn't be out of bed your real sick, and Skyla said the music box room I need to go to the music box room , she sounded so weak and**

 **tired but jade knew there was no stopping she nodded texting the others and they met them in the music box room they were at the**

 **wingdom music box it was play they said if it is to be its up to me they went to the wingdom they fought the hurricanes and stop skyclone**

 **and they went to the palace, Camille said well she doesn't look well enough to go back we might need to stay here in the wingdom in case sky**

 **loser comes back and jade said** **I agree with Camille queen Skyla can barely stay awake much less fly back, the boys and angelica nodded they**

 **noticed Skyla was asleep in the throne , angelica said queen Skyla wake up me Camille and jade are going to take you to your room ok Skyla**

 **woke up nodded and the girls to her to her room while the boys went to talk to the tinker the girls made it to Skyla's bedroom angelica pulled**

 **back the covers while jade got a bowl of water and a washcloth Camille lays Skyla down on the be she said there you go queen Skyla rest up**

 **ok and Skyla nods and said thank you girls you and the boys are everything to me jade said we love you too queen Skyla just rest now and**

 **Skyla fell asleep the boys came back hours later and told the girls what the tinker said, jade said so he doesn't know what's wrong with her either** **  
**

 **slam said nope he said we might have to talk to king Skyler and Camille said how! he's a ghost remember and jade said that the point Camille if he** **  
**

 **can come to Skyla why wouldn't he be able to come to us and angelica said that's right I mean all we have to do is find him breeze said ok jade you**

 **stay here with queen Skyla we'll go find king Skyler , jade nodded and the others left to find king Skyler in hopes of find out what's wrong with queen** **  
**

 **Skyla.**

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **hi everyone umi ryuuzaki1 here I don't own sky dancers or any of the characters i'm using except my own which will be mentioned further into the story I hope you enjoy my story bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skydancers :Skyla is ill**

 **Chapter 2 serenity escapes her uncle and sees her sister serena Skyla and her daughters finally reunited at last!**

* * *

 **Queen Skyla was in her room asleep, and Camille was watching her, and Skyla was tossing and turn, Camille sat next to her and loved on her head,**

 **Camille said shh queen Skyla its ok I'm here and in her sleep Skyla said serenity serena no! run back into the castle please! jade walked in and said**

 **how long, and Camille said couples hour or so angelica ran in with a sad smile on her face , Camille said angelica what's wrong angelic said queen**

 **Skyla and king Skyler had twin daughters , Camille said what no way really angelica nods , and jade asked what happened to them , and angelica said  
**

 **nobody knows what happened, with the princesses serenity finally escaped her uncle she was looking for her sister Serena serenity was princess**

 **serenity of wingdom the shining moon and her twin sister Serena was the shining sun they were twin sisters serenity looked like Skyla only her hai** **r**

 **was blond with hot pink and dark blue and serena looked like Skyler only her hair was a darker teal serenity found her twin they hugged each other**

 **tightly , and serena said I thought uncle skyloser had hurt you and got rid of you , and serenity said no! way! i'm too strong like momma to go down**

 **that easily , serena said we have to find her serenity and serenity said we will and I know just where she is too they flew to the palace and entered** **  
**

 **angelica said you know skyclone could have them, serenity said he did but we escaped they looked at them seeing how much they looked like their**

 **parents, and jade said your momma is going to be so happy to see! you the both of you serenity said that's all we ever wanted slam said well lets**

 **take you to her then shall we they nodded and enter her room Camille smiled and gently shook queen Skyla awake her eyes fluttered opened and**

 **she looked at Camille, and Camille said sorry to wake you but you have two very special visitors you have been dying to be with you again and Skyla**

 **sat up with the help of jade and Camille she looked in front of her and saw two sixteen year old twins one looked a lot like her the other looked a lot**

 **like Skyler , her eyes watered and her voice sounded weak and she said serenity serena is it really you but how , serenity said all will be explained**

 **later momma right now we need to focus on getting you better ok , Skyla nod holding out her arms they ran over and got on the bed and hugged her** **  
**

 **they were so happy to be back with their mom , Skyla coughed they laid her back down gently Camille put a washcloth on her forehead breeze said**

 **do you know what's up with her serenity said no we don't but we will help mom** **I need the sky swirl stone for protection to protect it they all wonder**

 **why but Skyla gave it to her angelica said um serenity why did you need it serenity said I know your scared that my uncle might be part of this but**

 **trust me I have finally just escaped him I know that it can be bad some times but I need it to protect my family jade said we understand he's bad guy**

 **Skyla said I love you girls and the sky dancers serenity smiled and said we love you too momma and skyclone appeared and he said my fools nieces**

 **be prepared serenity puts on the glove and held her hand up and said no! you be prepared by the sky swirl stone but gone! but nothing happened the  
**

 **skydancers fought and he left serenity sat there confused why it didn't work for her their mother was asleep it was night time serena sat up and** **  
**

 **yawned and serena said sis your not going to figure this out over night I mean we are all confused why it didn't work mom might know but we don't**

 **know yet cause she had passed out when uncle loser arrived she didn't see what happened , serenity said I know serena but mom need us everyone**

 **need us and I can't be a good princess , jade was in there she had heard everything jade said serenity serena is right we don't what happened and**

 **why didn't work but a princess needs her beauty ok serenity and laid down going to sleep along with her sister and the next morning Skyla's** **  
**

 **condition had worsen**

 **end of chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **hi everyone umi ryuuzaki1 here I don't own sky dancers or any of the characters i'm using except my own which will be mentioned further into the story I hope you enjoy my story bye**


End file.
